


Mi Princesa

by E_chan



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Haruka aun no está lista para despedirse de Minami. Recibirá ayuda de una amiga y un cuento ilustrado.
Relationships: Haruno Haruka | Cure Flora/Kaidou Minami | Cure Mermaid
Kudos: 5





	Mi Princesa

**Author's Note:**

> :D un regalo de cumpleaños para Funari, twt: @Funakounasol

**Mi Princesa**

Por: Escarlata

Go! Princess Precure es propiedad de Toei, el plot es mío.

+++++

Apoyar los sueños y metas de sus personas más queridas era algo que a Haruka Haruno le nacía desde el corazón. Despedirse de Kirara en el aeropuerto fue duro, ver a Towa desaparecer junto con Kanata y sus acompañantes mágicos por un portal dimensional también fue difícil. Lloró silenciosamente en ambas ocasiones, lloró lágrimas de nostalgia anticipada y lágrimas de alegría al saber que los hermanos podrían estar juntos con su familia y su reino, alegría por que Kirara sería la estrella más brillante en el firmamento.

Haruka estaba feliz por Towa, por Kanata, por Kirara, por todos. Seguirían sus caminos para alcanzar sus sueños y trabajarían en lo que más amaban.

Pero un nudo se hacía en su estómago y en su garganta ante el pensamiento de despedir a una última persona, a una sola persona. A ella. A su adorada Minami.

Minami ya había terminado el papeleo que le correspondía y se preparaba para mudarse con su hermano. Asistiría a una escuela especializada en biología marina en la ciudad costera donde los Kaidou tenían mayor influencia, contaría con la recomendación personal de Asuka y estaría un paso más cerca de ese sueño que se formó en el camino y que de alguna manera ya estaba marcado. Cure Mermaid no podía ignorar el llamado del océano, el mar la llamó y la sirena respondió.

Haruka se sentía feliz por ella, estaba bien al tanto de lo mucho que a Minami le costó abrazar ese nuevo sueño y dejar ir otro en apariencia mucho más grande. Todas la apoyaron, su hermano también, sus padres lo aprobaron y la misma Haruka aplaudió que finalmente comenzara a recorrer ese nuevo camino. Y ese nuevo camino era uno lejano al propio. Más tarde que temprano se dio cuenta de ello y ahora faltaban un día para que Kaidou Minami oficialmente dejara de ser alumna de la Academia Noble.

Ya habían intercambiado teléfonos, estarían al tanto las unas de las otras, al menos las que se quedaron en ese mundo. Con Towa no había manera de comunicarse y para Haruka no pasó desapercibido un fugaz gesto de amargura en Kirara, cuando se hizo una última mención de la princesa de fuego y el cómo le estaría yendo en su hogar.

Haruka estaba triste. Minami se convirtió en un importante pilar para ella casi desde que pisó la academia. La boca no se le cansaba de decir lo maravillosa que era Minami, ciertamente Haruka se esforzaba por sí misma, pero era imposible no sentirse bajo techo seguro al saber que Minami estaba ahí para atajar su espalda y prestarle su regazo cuando lo necesitaba, cuando pedía un descanso luego de un duro trabajo y también para desahogarse.

Exponiendo todo de esa manera, cualquiera podría reprocharle el ser tan dependiente de Minami, pero Haruka sabía que no era así. La misma Minami le dio a saber en más de una ocasión toda la fuerza y ánimos que Haruka le dio sin darse cuenta. La princesa del mar le dijo que gracias a ella pudo abrirse más con el resto de sus compañeras, que gracias a su testarudez y decisión pudo ver muchos más caminos y abrazar todos y cada uno de sus sueños sin miedo.

Minami le agradeció en más de una ocasión el haber llegado tarde a la ceremonia de apertura y ganarse un regaño, eso marcó su encuentro y su propia transformación en una Precure. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces, cambiaron para bien y ahora Minami estaba alistándose para partir y Haruka estaba encerrada en su cuarto, incapaz de ir a ayudarle con sus maletas como prometió hacerlo.

_No puedo hacerlo... No... No quiero..._

Haruka estaba hecha un desastre y sabía pero no quería admitir el porqué. El sentimiento que pasaba por su corazón era demasiado poderoso como para soltarlo en palabras solo por que sí. No podía, no debía. No quería atar a Minami, no quería darle una carga extra a sabiendas que pasaría un largo, largo tiempo antes de volver a verse.

Afortunadamente para Haruka, su otro importante pilar estaba ahí y justo entró a la habitación.

─Haruka-chan, Minami-san está esperando por ti ─fue lo primero que dijo Yui al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una triste sonrisa se formó en su boca al ver a su apagada amiga de cara sobre su escritorio. La ilustradora no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que estaba pasando, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

─Lo sé ─la voz de Haruka no se escuchaba del todo por culpa de la posición─. Pero no me siento con fuerzas para levantarme ─agregó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca y se alborotaba un poco el cabello. Apretó los dientes y los párpados. _No quiero... No quiero despedirme, aún no..._

El gesto de Yui se tornó dulce y se acercó a Haruka. Sin decir nada, dejó a su lado un par de libretas delgadas, armadas a mano y con un par de docenas de hojas cada una.

Haruka las notó de reojo y de inmediato se incorporó. Tomó una de las libretas, la ilustración de la portada era una torre en medio de un bosque. Los colores eran brillantes como de costumbre, se sentía la calidez en cada trazo, Haruka podía sentirlo. Las dos libretas tenían el mismo dibujo de portada, lo que quería decir que tenían el mismo contenido. Miró a Yui y ésta asintió, dando su aprobación. El título de la historia era "Mi Princesa".

La primera ilustración era de una princesa en la misma torre de la portada, una linda princesa con todas las facciones de Minami. Miró a Yui un momento y ésta sonrió, volvió su atención al cuento. No había texto, solo dibujos. Pasó la página. En las siguientes hojas se mostraba que la Princesa de la Torre tenía libros y tenía instrumentos musicales, tenía un hermoso y cómodo sitio donde estar y un bello paisaje para mirar. Entonces, a los pies de la torre llegó una chica plebeya, una doncella de pueblo con flores en el cabello en la que rápidamente reconoció sus propias facciones. La chica era de vestimentas más sencillas y miraba con admiración a la Princesa en la torre.

La Princesa no era una prisionera porque bajó a recibir a la visitante y le permitió pasar. La Doncella de Pueblo se maravilló con todo lo que rodeaba a la Princesa, y la Princesa estaba feliz por tener una visita. La Doncella comenzó a visitar a la Princesa y ésta le mostraba a su nueva amiga todo lo que sabía. Le enseñó a tocar violín, le enseñó a bailar, le mostró sus libros y la llevó a la cima de la torre, desde donde se podía ver el mar cerca del pueblo.

Después fue el turno de la Doncella de mostrar a la Princesa su propia sabiduría. Le mostró el bosque, las flores, una linda rana y la llevó con la gente que trabajaba en los campos. Le enseñó lo que podía cocinar, le enseñó a encender un fuego, a defenderse de los animales del bosque y a curarse un raspón luego de una caída. La Doncella llevó a la Princesa al pueblo y se la presentó a todo mundo. Y la llevó al mar. La Princesa estaba feliz de al fin ver el mar de cerca y mojarse los pies. Las constantes visitas al mar y la torre quedaron confirmadas en dos páginas más.

Haruka no pudo evitar una risa pequeña cuando "el villano" de la historia se presentó. Tenía cierto parecido con ese chico Kimimaro, el pretendiente de Minami. Yui también rió, a decir verdad no se le ocurrió nadie mejor para representar a su primer villano. Ese tercer personaje era un príncipe que le ofreció matrimonio a la Princesa con un anillo y muchos tesoros, la Princesa se negó y el Príncipe intentó llevársela. La Doncella intervino protegiendo a su Princesa. Y para la siguiente página, la Doncella y el Príncipe iban a tener un duelo. El Príncipe tenía un afilado florete, la Doncella sólo encontró un remo roto que llevó la marea a sus pies. La Princesa intentó detenerlos, pero la Doncella le dedicó la más cálida y amorosa sonrisa que nadie jamás había visto. La misma Haruka quedó sorprendida, esa sonrisa y esa mirada se sentían tan genuinas, tan llenas de amor.

El duelo comenzó, la Princesa vio con emoción que su Doncella peleaba usando los movimientos de baile que le enseñó en la Torre, con ellos evadía los ataques del Príncipe y con su propia fuerza atacaba usando su remo roto. La Doncella finalmente desarmó al Príncipe golpeando su mano armada, el florete cayó lejos. Cuando el Príncipe fue testigo de cómo la Princesa abrazaba a la Doncella, finalmente se rindió, se disculpó con ambas y se retiró.

La Princesa y la Doncella compartieron muchas cosas en la playa, el pueblo y la torre. La Doncella se dio cuenta que su Princesa siempre miraba los barcos cuando partían en ese interminable mar. La Princesa sabía que la Doncella era muy querida en el pueblo y que los niños la seguían mucho, y ella a su vez amaba a la gente del pueblo. Una hermosa noche de luna creciente ambas estaban en la playa tomadas de las manos, las dos lloraban pero sonreían. Y fue la Princesa quien besó la mano de la Doncella a manera de amorosa cortesía. En el siguiente dibujo la Princesa estaba en uno de los barcos mientras se despedía de la Doncella, quien a su vez estaba rodeada de los pequeños del pueblo.

Haruka se sintió triste por un momento. Pasó la hoja. En ilustraciones más pequeñas se pudo ver que la Princesa conoció muchas cosas en su viaje, y que la Doncella se convirtió en una figura importante en el Pueblo. Y en las últimas dos hojas estaba el reencuentro, la Doncella y la Princesa abrazadas en el puerto. Y por la posición del abrazo y sus rostros prácticamente pegados, cualquiera podía imaginarse que eso era un beso y no estaría equivocado. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

Haruka finalmente sonrió y miró a Yui.

─Tendrán mucho por contarse y enseñarse cuando se vuelvan a ver ─dijo la ilustradora con un gesto suave, increíblemente dulce. Y ese mismo gesto se ablandó aún más cuando Haruka comenzó a llorar y corrió a sus brazos. La recibió y le dio el consuelo y las fuerzas que necesitaba en esos momentos─. Una copia es para ella. Terminé a tiempo, ¿se la darías de mi parte?

La llorosa chica asintió con torpeza y entre pequeñas risas. ─Sabrá que el villano es Kimimaro-san...

─No pude imaginarlo de otra manera ─soltó una pequeña risa por culpa de ese detalle─. Espero que no le moleste.

─No lo creo.

Tuvo que pasar un rato más antes de que Haruka se recuperara y estuviera más presentable. No quería llegar con Minami con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Con ayuda de Yui pudo recuperarse. Ya estaba lista para ir con Minami, pero no podía irse sin agradecerle debidamente a tan querida amiga todo su apoyo. Sí, Minami podía ser la princesa de Haruka, pero Yui era su mejor amiga, el sol que les daba calor y siempre velaba por ellas, sonrió.

─Gracias, Yui-chan.

─Anda, ve, aprovecha todo el tiempo que puedas. Está en la sala de ballet.

Haruka le dio un apretado abrazo a Yui e incluso besó su mejilla en claro gesto de felicidad. La ilustradora solo rió y la animó a salir de ahí. Yui la esperaría en el cuarto, ya se daba una idea de en qué condiciones regresaría su amiga. Haruka salió corriendo del dormitorio, Yui suspiró.

─Aprovecha todo lo que puedas, Haruka-chan, no te calles nada, sé valiente.

No necesitó decirle eso último, Haruka ya estaba decidida.

Los pasillos de la academia estaban extrañamente solitarios, eso la animó a correr hasta ese sitio donde la vio bailar ballet la primera vez y donde tantas veces había practicado con ella. Recordar todo eso la hizo sonreír, también le provocaba algunas lágrimas pero pudo contenerlas. Quería darle sus mejores gestos a Minami.

Y sí, ahí se encontraba.

Minami estaba vestida con su leotardo y mallas de ballet y eso descompuso un poco el paso de Haruka al momento de verla, incluso se sonrojó. ─Ah... Minami-san...

─¡Haruka! ─Minami estaba feliz de verla. Notó el gesto de Haruka y sonrió─. Estaba guardando mis cosas y vi ésta ropa. Ya no practicaré ballet a donde voy a ir y ─la princesa del mar se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo, sin lograrlo del todo. Haruka sonrió al ver ese gesto─... Y me gustaría bailar contigo una vez más, ¿qué dices?

─Ah... Yo... Eh ─el sonrojo en el rostro de Haruka se incrementó hasta no tener ni una sola oportunidad de ocultarlo. Tragó saliva y finalmente asintió de manera furiosa, torpe─. ¡M-me encantaría, voy a cambiarme! ─estaba por correr de nuevo, pero recordó lo que llevaba en las manos. Tomó aire y se acercó a ella─. Uno... Uno es para ti, Minami-san. Es... Es un cuento muy lindo, lo hizo Yui-chan como regalo de... De despedida...

Le dejó su copia en las manos y fue a la zona de vestidores. Ella tenía todas sus cosas en su locker, seguiría en la Academia hasta graduarse dentro de un par de años.

Su regreso tomó más tiempo del debido, los nervios le hicieron ponerse el leotardo al revés y por alguna razón sus condenadas mallas no cooperaban. Al volver a la sala de ballet vio a una sonrojada Minami mirando el cuento. Era obvio que ya lo había terminado. Haruka aún tenía su copia en sus manos.

─¿El príncipe era Kimimaro? ─fue la primera pregunta de Minami, casi de inmediato se soltó a reír y Haruka rió junto con ella.

─Yui-chan me contó que no pudo imaginarlo de otra manera ─comentó Haruka entre risas─. Y me dijo que esperaba que no te molestara ese detalle.

─En lo absoluto. Me pareció un... Pintoresco detalle ─Minami suspiró hondo para calmar sus risas. Miró de nuevo la última ilustración a dos páginas de la princesa y la doncella reuniéndose. Era obvio que Yui sabía lo que Haruka y ella misma ya sabían. No había razón para jugar al tonto más tiempo.

Minami abrió la boca, Haruka también pero ninguna dijo nada por alrededor de cinco segundos, solo se miraron la una a la otra. Minami se aclaró la garganta y puso una melodía en su teléfono.

─¿Bailamos, Haruka?

─Sería un honor... Mi Princesa.

Minami se sonrojó de manera violenta, Haruka también. Ésta última no sabía de dónde había sacado el atrevimiento de llamarla de esa manera, simplemente le nació. No dijeron nada luego de eso, al menos no con sus bocas, fueron sus cuerpos los que siguieron la conversación. Bailaban a la par de la música clásica, una melodía al azar que resultó ser suave, calmada, perfecta para que se movieran en perfecta sincronía y se sujetaran apenas de las manos. Sus dedos se rozaban, sus miradas se cruzaban y se perdían en las pupilas ajenas por lo que parecía una eternidad.

A momentos la música parecía lejana, sus cuerpos danzaban casi en automático. Habían bailado así tantas veces que Minami ya no daba indicaciones porque Haruka ya no las necesitaba, la seguía por instinto, adivinaba su paso, se acoplaba a sus giros y le demostraba que llevaba en su corazón cada lección y momento compartido con ella.

La melodía solo duró cuatro minutos, pero para la joven pareja pareció una eternidad. Su posición final fue ambas frente a frente y las palmas de sus manos unidas. Respiraban hondo, bailar ballet era una actividad físicamente exigente, y pese al cansancio se notaban contentas. Se sonrieron la una a la otra.

─Gracias, Haruka.

─Debería... Debería ser yo la que te dé las gracias, Minami-san... Yo... Yo ─Haruka no aguantó más y se abrazó de Minami con fuerza. Su rostro quedó pegado al pecho de su compañera, su amiga... Su princesa─. Te quiero.

─Haruka ─Minami correspondió el abrazo. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Haruka, casi podía sentir sus fuertes latidos, si es que no los confundía con los propios─. También te quiero... Te quiero mucho.

─No solo es eso... No solo te quiero, Minami-san... Yo... Yo te...

─Te amo.

Haruka sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, Minami también y ambas lo hacían entre lágrimas que brotaron de la nada. Y ahora que pudo decir todo, Haruka no sentía que le estaba dando una carga a Minami, era como... Era como darle un regalo para que lo llevara consigo en su viaje, algo para que sonriera.

─Cuando nos volvamos a ver te... Te contaré tantas cosas, Haruka...

─Yo también. Seguiré trabajando, cumpliré mi sueño y seré alguien de quien nos sintamos orgullosas, Minami-san.

─Y lo harás, lo sé, eres muy terca.

Y volvieron a reír, el abrazo duró varios minutos más antes de finalmente separarse.

Disfrutaron juntas el resto de la tarde con un paseo por la escuela, por la playa, por la arboleda e incluso se dieron una escapada a la ciudad por la noche para comer donas y chocolate. Iban a reñirles (y les riñeron) pero era lo de menos, solo querían ese momento para ellas.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, una limusina de los Kaidou fue a recoger a Minami. Alumnos de casi toda la escuela la despidieron con flores, Yui recibió un abrazo y Minami le pidió en voz baja que cuidara de Haruka mientras ella no estaba, Yui le dio su palabra. Ya solo faltaba Haruka. Para nadie era secreto la predilección que Minami tenía por ella.

Y tal como en el cuento, Minami se despidió de Haruka besando su mano ante la vista de todos. ─Nos veremos, mi Princesa de las Flores ─y lo siguiente se lo dijo al oído─. ¿Me besarás cuando nos volvamos a ver?

Lo último que Haruka le dejó ver a Minami fue su rostro furiosamente enrojecido y casi al punto del desmayo. La Princesa del Mar hizo un gracioso escape antes de que Haruka colapsara.

Era una promesa, se volverían a ver.

Y lo harían.

**FIN**


End file.
